He's coming for Christmas
by iliankasmoulinka91
Summary: Armin ha sido soldado por mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Pero la guerra acabó, y él prometió que regresaría en la víspera de Navidad, así que Sasha lo espera con anhelo en la estación, deseosa de ver aquel cabello rubio asomarse por fuera del tren. Después de todo, Armin nunca ha roto una promesa. Drabble arusasha, dedicado a dos personas especiales. Disfrútenlo.


_**Para Juan y Mariana. Se los debía ya ;)**_

* * *

Los mechones de su cabello rojizo se escapaban por debajo del gorro púrpura de lana, como si quisieran liberarse de su opresión para poder tocar los copos de nieve por sí mismos, pero Sasha volvió a acomodarlos, evitando que cubrieran su visión y se metieran en su boca. Hacía frío, frío que congelaba los tuétanos, y la chica de ojos color miel pensó por un segundo que su culo también se congelaría. Pero no importaba. Armin le había prometido que estaría allí para Nochebuena, y aunque habían pasado dos horas desde su llegada a la estación de tren, Sasha no perdía la fe…

A veces, aquella chica de espíritu alegre y acento desinhibido deseaba simplemente cerrar los ojos y aparecer en el campamento donde Armin cumplía con su servicio militar.

Todos los días, Sasha miraba al cielo y rogaba porque él fuera devuelto a ella sano y salvo. En su memoria estaban grabadas las cartas que recibía de puño y letra del muchacho, jurándole que pronto la maldita guerra acabaría, que él volvería a casa y la convertiría en su esposa, tal y como lo había prometido. Sólo tenía que esperar; esperar, esperar y esperar.

Y ella esperaba, era paciente, aunque la guerra ya hubiese acabado y el tren aún no llegase a la estación de Dauper.

Sasha aguardaba, palpando su anillo de compromiso sobre el guante de lana que cubría su mano, luchando con fervor contra la noche negra y gélida y los pensamientos oscuros que se plantaban en sus sesos y parían temores, con la esperanza como escudo y espada, acribillando los embriones del miedo antes de que fueran dados a luz. La penumbra devoraba los límites de la estación, y sólo unos cuantos faroles iluminaban las vías y veredas donde las familias esperaban a sus seres queridos.

-No regresarán. Todos están muertos – anunció en medio de su delirio un lunático callejero que pedía monedas en un rincón. Sasha lo ignoró, desechando con desdén sus palabras y dándose vuelta para enfocar la luz que comenzaba a acercarse a la estación desde la lejanía. Faltaba poco para la víspera de Navidad y aquella serpiente mecánica aumentaba su tamaño y sus rugidos, aproximándose, reduciendo la velocidad en sus ruedas y trayendo consigo la luz de la ilusión en los ojos de los esperas. El enorme monstruo rojo se detuvo frente a la estación, por fin, despidiendo humo de las chimeneas mientras las puertas se abrían de par en par. Jadeos de alegría y gemidos de añoranza se disiparon a lo largo y ancho del lugar; madres y padres abrazaban a sus hijos, hermanas a sus hermanos y esposas a sus esposos, los besos se dispersaban en el aire, y el sosiego volvía a las almas de quienes recibían a los soldados, agradecidos de tenerlos de vuelta. El lunático estaba equivocado, y su molestia fue evidente cuando la felicidad saltó frente a él, incitándolo a marcharse de allí con su amargura. Los ojos de Sasha bailaban incesantes y desesperados, siguiendo sin pausa las entradas y salidas, deseando ver aquella cabeza rubia bajar del tren y caminar hacia ella…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de muchas cabezas rubias, la de Armin nunca se asomó.

No, hasta que un tren vacío amenazaba con cerrarse, y la estación quedaba casi desolada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasha se dio la vuelta y volvió a rezar, esperando que Armin apareciera al día siguiente, en el tren de las 7am.

Entonces alguien llamó su nombre, impidiendo que cruzara el umbral que llevaba a la salida. La voz se oía desgastada, cansada y vieja, pero ella la conocía bien. No importaba cuán ajada estuviera.

-Sasha! – gritó él, descifrando entre cientos los mechones pelirrojos que sobresalían de la multitud caminante. Ella giró de nuevo hacia el lugar de donde escapaba, y el remolino de inquietud esperanzada volvió a girar en su corazón violentamente. Armin bajó del tren y Sasha corrió hacia él, para descubrir marcas de guerra en su rostro y un brazo vendado. Pero eso no importó: el cielo había escuchado sus plegarias, y él había vuelto sano y salvo a casa.

A su hogar, con ella.

Con el brazo bueno, Armin sujetó el rostro de su prometida, y sonrió, limpiando con el pulgar las lágrimas de alivio que ahora salían de aquellos ojos de miel.

-Creíste que no volvería, ¿verdad? Me tienes muy poca fe, mi cielo – advirtió el muchacho entre risas, casi contagiado por aquel llanto de felicidad. Ella sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo, y él dejó caer su beso más dulce sobre los labios de la chica que por tanto tiempo le había esperado.

-No vuelvas a irte.

-No. Ya no más – declaró con firmeza y otro beso, más agudo que el anterior –. Feliz navidad, Sasha.

-Feliz navidad – respondió ella, cuando las lágrimas se habían acabado y sólo quedaban besos y abrazos de bienvenida.

La nieve nunca se había sentido más cálida.


End file.
